


pierce.

by colderthancold



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Slice of Life, just some random piercing headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 00:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colderthancold/pseuds/colderthancold
Summary: Yoshiko was going to pierce her ear for the first time. Mari for her seventh.





	pierce.

“Are you _scared_ , Yoshiko-chan?” Mari chuckled “You shouldn’t. You won’t feel a thing! Look at me – I know what I’m talking about!” Getting her hair out of the way, she showed Yoshiko her left ear. She was getting her seventh earring today.

“I’m not scared! I just – I’m not scared! At all! And it’s Yohane!” Yoshiko sighed. She didn’t know what to say. She was nervous. She had been anxious since the day Mari offered to accompany her to get another earring on her ear. When she said she wanted pierce her ears again (considering she already had one earring on each ear since she was a kid) she wasn’t really serious. But Mari got way too excited about it.

“Yoshiko-chan, Yoshiko-chan, there is no use on trying to cover it! The second one is always scary, but _don’t worry!_ ” She said. Yoshiko sighed yet one more time. She put her hands into her pockets and they kept on walking to the store she was going to get her perforation. Her stomach was tied into a knot and she couldn’t wait to just get it and feel calm again.

“I remember when I got my second earring! It was Kanan’s idea. She asked Dia and me to get one with her, as friends. _Romantic_ , right? Dia and I refused. I was kind of afraid like you, Yoshiko-chan!” Yoshiko exclaimed something about not being afraid. Mari giggled “I agreed after seeing Kanan get hers. Dia didn’t get one, though. She was way too terrified and said she’d look like a delinquent or something. _Typical Dia._ Some months later I got my third. And now I can’t seem to get enough of them! I was about your age back then. I’m so proud of you. You’ve grown up to be a beautiful young girl.”

“Stop talking like an old woman!” Yoshiko said. Mari didn’t seem to hear her and was humming some song. Yoshiko rolled her eyes.

“We’re here.” She said, opening the door for her underclassmen. Yoshiko snorted and got in. Mari talked to the girl that was working there meanwhile Yoshiko looked at the earrings she could choose from. There was a skull one. And a fire one. And a feather one. She wondered if they had that one in black. There were others that were bigger, shaped like claws and crosses. Ones that were even bigger than her ear. Expansions and studs. She chose the feather one, in the end. They didn’t have it in black, but she decided that silver was alright.

Mari got hers first. She was getting a tragus. She smiled at Yoshiko while she got it. The girl in charge of the store smoothly stuck the sterilized needle through her ear, placed the earring and that was it. Mari stood up and thanked the girl. It was Yoshiko’s turn. The girl asked Yoshiko were she wanted it. Yoshiko sat on the chair and pointed right next to the earring she already had. Mari said that that was the perfect place to get her second earring, since it hurt the less. The girl took a marker out of her pocket and made a dot there.

“It will only hurt a bit, alright? Like a bee sting. It will only last a second.” She said, placing a cork behind Yoshiko’s ear. She gulped. She didn’t like getting stung by bees.

“I-I don’t think I-“The needle was halfway through her ear. Yoshiko closed her eyes. Her ear felt hot, and after the earring had been placed, she felt nothing. Just like a bee sting.

“That’s it.” The girl said. Yoshiko couldn’t help but smile like a dork. She had another earring.

“Told ya.” Mari said. Yoshiko frowned at Mari’s cheeky smile.

“Shut up. Fallen angels always go trough this kind of stuff.” She said as they walked away from the store. She placed her hands on the back of her head. She wanted to go home and stare at her reflection in the mirror. She wanted to see how she looked. She wondered what Hanamaru would say when she saw her. She smiled.

“Yeah, right, Yoshiko-chan. Let’s go for an ice-cream. _My treat!_ ” Mari said. Yoshiko didn’t pay attention to her; she just kept on walking and thinking on where she would like her next earring to be.

**Author's Note:**

> this originally didn't have a title so sorry if this one's lame lmao. hope yall enjoy it!


End file.
